User talk:アルシー/Archive 1
But.... i love love u RC-san! *kisses u passiontly* thats rite! *whats for ur answer* Come And talk to Ichi x3 Talk 20:10, May 2, 2013 (UTC)20:03, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sleet Tight Lover~ ;3 I love you~ *Hugs and Kisses u* Come And talk to Ichi x3 Talk 22:06, May 2, 2013 (UTC) u needs to get on chat D: Come And talk to Ichi x3 Talk 19:20, May 3, 2013 (UTC) It's me BerryKamiCat!!! SilentSuicideMusic (talk) 21:45, May 3, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) hiiiiiiiiii :3 [[User:SilentSuicideMusic|'I'm perfect for the screw upz i make']] ヽ(•‿•)ノTalk <3 00:19, May 9, 2013 (UTC) RC-SANNN Hi rc-san~ :3 17:23, May 26, 2013 (UTC) RCCCCCCCCCC COME ON DIS CHAT DD": ~あな M.E.R.R.Y.N.I.G.H.T.M.A.R.Eたのx3<3う あま 18:41, May 29, 2013 (UTC) u're not flying your dead! DEAD! YA HEAR! *shoots u* have a good day nao x3 *skips off* -Alice Music Mato BlackRockShooter (talk) 15:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Yo My bad and thanks for telling me bro ''E''♣''D''♣ Re:Admin Rights Yes I've seen your hard work I will see if there is a open spot bro ''E''♣''D''♣ Congratulations. Dear RC95, Congratulations! You have been ranked Administrator, thank you for your edits and contributions to Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance wikia. You are a trust worthy user, Wiki administration and I thank you for your reliance and hope you enjoy your new status. We also wish you luck. Have a nice day. ~~ KH Wiki Founder- Thank you. HEy don't mention it, You deserved it :) *Hugs back* Thank you for your contributions. :D Congratz Look Congratz dude glad to have you on board. ''E''♣''D''♣ Stop Boy Ik your from Italy and stuff but I GOT MY OWN GUILD NAME SO PLEASE LEAVE IT BE plus I wanna ask if u want to join --''I''♣''K''♣ 23:39, August 6, 2013 (UTC) heeyy RC hey RC, you seem cool n awesome so i was wondering can we be bro n sis? 16:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC)Rebekah Mikaelson 228 (talk) 1. What is your name? Rebekah Mikaelson 228 2. How long have you been active in the Wikia? Since April 2013 3. Do you speak any other languages if you do give a example by writing a sentence and translating it? Not fluent, no. 4. Have you ever been a administrator/Be-crat/Rollback/ or Chatmod? If so, which wikis did you have rights in? Yes, chat mod here, all 4 on orignal vampires and lots of others 5. If you have any past banned I will ask you to tell us how many? 20 6. If you get the membership... Are you willing to take Guild Membership seriously? Yes. 7. Do you think that, you have what it takes to join us? Yes. 8. Will you follow all of the Guild's rules? Yes. 9. If you get in the Guild when will you be able to get to work? Everyday unless after school Heyo. Yo Rc~ Its Jj... Now look. I am leaving for two weeks, I got personal reasons going on and I was wondering If you could be incharge. You have nore of a fonder way with the Users. EDS yells at them, >.> Anyway if you can I will thank you so much. Ill be back sooner I hope, thanks. hey dad :D Where were you i was on today? D:I probably wont be on tomorrow. ''7''♣''7''♣ 09:13, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok well Im gonna be on today. ''7''♣''7''♣ 17:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Could you make me something? :oo Hey could make me like that message thing like i had on m FT wiki account? :oo [[User:Lucina1889|''Chibi's!!! =^_^=]] [[User talk:Lucina1889| 'Talk]] 07:31, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I love it. :3 [[User:Lucina1889|Chibi's!!! =^_^=]] [[User talk:Lucina1889| ''Talk'']] 00:27, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok ^_^ But, can i change the pic? :oo i think i know how to do it. [[User:Lucina1889|Chibi's!!! =^_^=]] [[User talk:Lucina1889| ''Talk''''']] 20:50, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yo Check my talk page. Btw, I did the thing you asked me, alright? Cya around, Arcee-chan. Aika http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rebekah_Mikaelson_228 http://kingdomhearts3dddd.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tyler_Lockwood ur meant to be my brother :( Arcee, teach me how do to the things with the color gradients for the wiki pages! Aika Happy Birthday RC! *hyper tackle hug* オリギン Happy B-Day RC-sama! Now your older but still awesome :P Aika